


Unsent Messages || SVT

by wonuhuis



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sad and Happy, Weird Plot Shit, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuhuis/pseuds/wonuhuis
Summary: Kim Mingyu was inlove with Jeon Wonwoo for as long as he can remember, not until Xu Minghao came into his life and changed all of that.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu & Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Lee Chan | Dino & Everyone, Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> PROLOGUE

"Hey, Congrats." Mingyu's bestfriend came to him with a smile plastered on his face, with Wonwoo's thin lips curved into a smile of delight, his eyes conveyed a much different feeling. It was filled with hurt and sorrow, as if Wonwoo's soul died there and then. 

"Thanks hyung." he flashed his canine teeth and pulled Wonwoo closer into a tight hug. 

"I can't believe you're all grown up and now you're getting married Mingyu-ya!" Seokmin, all suited up in black tuxedo barged in and jumped at the groom. The taller man only laughed in response and fixed his now crumpled suit. 

All of his friends came to congratulate him as they stood side by side in the small room where Mingyu was prepping for his wedding. 

"Thank you guys, you really didn't have to come." Mingyu scratched his head, feeling bashful. 

"are you kidding us? dude it's your wedding day! It only happens once or twice-- well anyway, this is an important event in your life and we need to be here to support you." Soonyoung stated with his arms crossed. 

"i was just kidding hyung. of course i wanted you guys to come! I still can't believe I'm getting married. I'm so damn happy." Mingyu's smile went from ear to ear. Wonwoo sighed as he reminisced the old times, because Mingyu used to smile at him like that

"well you should be! We're talking about you marrying our precious Haohao hyung." Chan pointed at Mingyu's chest with his brows furrowed. The younger man was still baffled that his hyung was finally getting married. 

"Don't worry Chan, I'll be a good husband and a sexy lover to your precious hyung." Mingyu smirked.

"Wow, I can't believe you just said that in front of us." Seungcheol sighed in disbelief, earning a good laugh from his friends. 

The ten of them bid goodbye to Mingyu and waited for him outside, leaving Wonwoo and Mingyu alone in the room. He sat on the couch and tapped the empty space beside him to let Wonwoo sit beside him. Wonwoo hesitated for a moment and after a few thoughts, he sat beside Mingyu with his heart beating like crazy.

The room was filled with silence ss they sat beside each other. None of them dared to utter or spoke a single word. The deafening silence made Wonwoo feel as if he was alone in the room with a stranger. He didn't feel like Mingyu was there with him. 

"Wonwoo-hyung.." 

"Yeah?" 

"I liked you." Wonwoo felt his heart skip a beat when those words came out of Mingyu's mouth. His mind was in a blur and his tears are about to fall, unable to process everything. 

"what? since w-when?" 

"since the first time you held my hand." Mingyu chuckled as he reminisced the first time Wonwoo held his hand. It made his heart pound like crazy and he knew he was inlove. 

Wonwoo was speechless. He remembered that day so clearly, it had a special place in his heart and him being oblivious of Mingyu's feelings was the dumbest thing that he ever did in his entire life. 

"I'm sorry I took so long to confess. I was just scared that I might lose you and I don't want that to happen because you're my bestfriend, hyung." 

Mingyu looked directly at Wonwoo's dark brown orbs. His eyes filled with tears as he held Wonwoo's cold hands. The older male sobbed with him, unable to process what Mingyu has said. 

"here,"

Wonwoo wiped his tears and took the flip phone that Mingyu handed to him. He was still puzzled and overwhelmed of what just happened. He could never believe that Mingyu just confessed his feelings and the simple thought of that made Wonwoo's chest grew tighter. As if his heart was torn into pieces. 

"there are messages in there that I should've sent to you ages ago." He sniffed. "but i was too much of a coward back then." 

"thank you Wonwoo-hyung, for being my bestfriend, for being my first love, and now my best man. Thank you for everything."

With every step Mingyu took, a smile appeared on his face. His chest grew lighter and all he could think of was his husband to be, Minghao. After leaving his past behind him, he can now freely love Minghao without anything holding him back.


	2. Chapter 2

Mingyu woke up a little early than he expected. The sun was invisible from the naked eye and he could see it right through his window covered with white lace curtains. Everything outside was still dark and the only light that guided him was the dim light of his lamp placed on his bedside table. Nevertheless, he stood up and fixed his bed and took a quick shower before going outside of his room.

It was still 5 in the morning yet Mingyu couldn't stop thinking about his Wonwoo-hyung. The older man promised him that they would study together and that's what kept Mingyu from moving forward. Because his Wonwoo hyung was his everything.

"Can you please wipe off that smile? I don't like it" Soonyoung hissed.

"you have to like it. you're living in my house, hyung."

"oh, right." he sighed. "why are you smiling? are you getting dicked down?" Mingyu chuckled and threw a clean towel at Soonyoung that landed right on his face. Soonyoung only rolled his eyes, unable to fight back the home owner because if he does, he'll live on the streets.

"why did you wake up so early? as far as i've known you don't have morning classes."

"oh? Wonwoo hyung promised me that we'd study together." 

"back at it again? when will you give up?" he sighed. "i swear you're the most stubborn person I've met in my entire life."

"why would I give up? I know Wonwoo hyung will be mine some day." 

"he'll never be yours if you kept acting like that." Soonyoung's brows furrowed, he couldn't contain his anger and just had to let it out right then and there. 

"you've been like this since highschool Mingyu-ya! when are you ever going to tell him?" Soonyoung hissed. "you're like a freaking lap dog. you kept on following him everywhere! and does Wonwoo notice such shit? no, right?" 

"Wonwoo hyung will soon notice my feelings! I know he will!" Mingyu's throat was aching, not because of the anger that was built up inside him but the fact that Soonyoung was actually right. 

"you know what? just go. i feel like I'm about to kick your pathetic ass if you kept giving such bullshit." Soonyoung walked towards his room and slammed the door shut. 

Mingyu only sighed and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. After the argument he had with Soonyoung made him hungry and frustrated. Deep down inside him, he wanted to scream but he realised that in every angle that you look at, Soonyoung was right and Mingyu was wrong. 

Mingyu was pathetic and he knew that. He had been friends with Wonwoo for so long and developed his feelings for him as the years went by. He pitied himself, because out of all the people in the world, why did he fall in love with his childhood bestfriend? 

After a few munch on his homemade sandwich, he hurriedly went to school even though it was only 6 in the morning. The school grounds were quiet yet there are a few students roaming around, probably looking for a place study. Mingyu then went to their meet up place and waited for Wonwoo to arrive. 

He hummed to his favourite song as he pictured out Wonwoo in his mind. He was really in love and everyone except Wonwoo knew that. The way he treated Wonwoo like he's a precious diamond had everyone feel envious.

Because Mingyu was not just an ordinary student, he was the Kim Mingyu. 

"what the? Its already 8:30 why is he not here yet?" he asked himself as he looked closer on his wrist watch. 

He kicked the last stone close to his feet a few meters away from him. Already bored since he was close to believe in that Wonwoo actually ditched him. The older male promised him that he'd arrive early so that they can study together yet Wonwoo was nowhere to be found.

He sighed as he fixed his things and shoved it inside his black backpack. Feeling frustrated and pathetic. He didn't wonder why he felt that way because he knew what the reasons are behind all of it. He was desperate because after all, he really liked his Wonwoo hyung.

"hyung where are you?"

He was almost at his limit and the rage within him was getting evident. His bright mood had turned into a gloomy one with his brows almost connected. He pitied himself, why was he trying so hard?

He impatiently tapped his feet as he travelled his eyes along with the busy crowd of stressed students around the campus. College was tough, not to mention that you're near in the working stage where everything is nothing but cruel.

Because everyone knew that adult life was shit. 

Frustrated and desperate, he stood up and walked home. He could feel the strong gush of the wind that brushed on his face, slapping him the harsh reality that Wonwoo will not reciprocate his feelings. 

Because he knew he was just a friend and nothing more than that.

The sun was already high up and Mingyu felt his chest had grown heavy. His thoughts were filled with Wonwoo's lies and broken promises. He took his old flip phone and started typing out his feelings that should've been said directly to the man he had always longed for.

 **To:** **Jeon Wonwoo**

  


hey hyung, i just wanted you to know that you ditched me. you should've called or texted me that you're not coming. i waited for 3 hours but you didn't come. If you knew my feelings for you, would you always show up whenever i needed you? Anyway, Soonyoung was right. I really am a coward but i still couldn't bring myself to walk up to you and pour out my undying love for you hyung. I really wanted to get angry at you but i guess you also have your reasons. Always eat okay? you're so skinny :< I'll cook for you tomorrow!! :>♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is actually the sequel of dreams! and I'm sorry i took so long to update, i was busy with school stuff :<


	3. Chapter 3

Mingyu sighed as he remembered what happened yesterday. Even though he spammed Wonwoo's cell, he didn't receive a single reply from the older male. He only squeezed his pen tightly, expressing his frustration. He felt pathetic and wondered what was his place in Wonwoo's life. 

"Just a little advice to you class. If you feel that you're unimportant or second best, you better leave. Don't settle for something so little that can't even treat you at the bare minimum. Always choose yourself first." 

Mingyu found himself clinging onto his professor's words. As if he shared the pain of the speaker. With that, he felt pathetic once more. Because all he can remember was that he would always put Wonwoo as his first priority. 

"I don't get it. Why do we have to take psychology class?" Soonyoung cursed under his breath after shoving his notebooks inside his bag. 

"i think this class is better than math." Mingyu reasoned and fixed his things. 

"well, i can't argue with that." Soonyoung sighed. "so? where should we eat? I'm starving." 

"oh, about that. you should go ahead, I'll check up first on Wonwoo hyung."

"can't you atleast eat something before going to him? I heard your petty stomach crying for food." Soonyoung raised an eyebrow with his hands on his hips. 

Mingyu pursed his lips and nodded his head before he got dragged by Soonyoung to the school cafeteria. There were lots of people inside and luckily, they got a seat. 

"hey."

"what now Soonyoung hyung? I'm not going to him! okay?" Mingyu replied, his voice laced with anger and frustration was written all over his face. 

"no, i won't stop you from going to Wonwoo. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about yesterday. I just realised that confessing one's feelings isn't such an easy thing to do." Soonyoung sighed. "especially when you like someone so close to you." 

"so eat that shit and run to him." 

Mingyu smiled and pulled Soonyoung into a tight hug. The older male almost choked on his food by the sudden gesture and luckily he was breathing just fine. 

"okay you can stop hugging me now." Soonyoung gasped, feeling trapped in Mingyu's muscular arms. "I said you can stop hugging me." he sighed. "let me go you fuc- Mingyu-ya! Hello! Help me!" 

"no, no. let me hug you one more time." 

After Soonyoung made a fuss, everyone inside the cafeteria had their eyes on them. Feeling worried of Soonyoung's state. Mingyu only chuckled and finally released Soonyoung as he gasped for air. He was about to flip Mingyu's table if it weren't for Seungcheol who suddenly appeared in front of them. 

"did you just.. hugged Mingyu?" his eyebrows raised and his eyes was filled with rage. 

"why do you care? i can hug Mingyu whenever i want." Soonyoung rolled his eyes and continued to eat his tonkatsu. 

"who is he hyung? is he your boyfriend?" 

"yes," 

"no." 

Soonyoung's brows furrowed and kicked Seungcheol's shin that made his entire nervous system malfunction. Mingyu was about to be to offer his hand to the poor man, only for him to get his hand slapped by Soonyoung.

"don't help him, let him suffer the pain." Soonyoung chewed the last piece of his tonkatsu and chugged a glass of water. "are you done?"

"well, yeah."

"okay then go to Wonwoo. I'll return these." he said, pointing to their trays.

"wait, did you say Wonwoo? Jeon Wonwoo?"

"what now Seungcheol?" Soonyoung was about to kick Seungcheol again, but the older male had refrained him to do so.

"Wonwoo's my friend, we share the same house." he explained, not letting go of Soonyoung's wrist. "and he was with Junhui since they left the apartment."

"Wait, Jun? My dance partner?"

"yes, and he better not steal you from me or I'l-"

Seungcheol screamed in pain that earned him the attention of half of the students inside the cafeteria. Soonyoung on the other hand, rolled his handkerchief and shoved it inside Seungcheol's mouth to shut him up.

"He's with Junhui hyung?" Seungcheol nodded and nudged closer to Soonyoung.

"hey, uh maybe they had to do some errands or something related to school. Don't overthink. right, Cheol?" Soonyoung slightly elbowed Seungcheol, expecting a good answer from him.

"oh? uh, yeah! Won doesn't have that many friends and i think that guy was just helping him out. They share a few classes together."

Mingyu sat there in silent with his head down. Unable to process what Seungcheol just said. He wondered why Wonwoo won't answer to his calls and messages, and that's because he was with Junhui.

Feeling embarrassed and pity towards himself, he pretended to look at his phone and acted like his schedule had been changed.

"what the hell?"

"what?"

"i have math class in 10 minutes, i gotta go!" Mingyu quickly picked his things and ran outside the cafeteria, leaving Soonyoung and Seungcheol behind.

"math class? wait Mingyu-ya! you don't take math classes you idiot!" Soonyoung scratched his head and looked at Seungcheol who stared at him for god knows how long. 

"now get out of my sight."

"why? you said that we'd go to the movies" Seungcheol pouted and immediately clung unto Soonyoung the moment he stood up.

"I'll go as long as you pay for everything." Soonyoung sighed.

"since when did you ever pay whenever we're going out on a date?" Seungcheol rolled his eyes, dragging Soonyoung out of the cafeteria. 

"actually I'm worried of Mingyu." 

Seungcheol hummed, letting Soonyoung continue whatever he has to say. Lucky for Seungcheol, Soonyoung doesn't have any afternoon classes so he can hang out with him all afternoon.

"I hope Wonwoo will notice Mingyu's feelings someday." he sighed. "he's been following Wonwoo for so long yet nothing is happening." 

"I think otherwise. The way Wonwoo looks at Mingyu says it all." Seungcheol tried to held Soonyoung's hand and to his surprise, Soonyoung never slapped his hand. He let Seungcheol freely hold his hand that made the older man's heart thump faster. 

"you think Wonwoo likes him too? Then why didn't you tell him that earlier?" Soonyoung asked. 

"I'm in no right place to interfere in whatever they had and besides, i had my own problems to deal with." Seungcheol stopped in his tracks and stared right at Soonyoung's eyes. 

"what?" 

"you."

Somewhere near the front gate. a desperate Kim Mingyu stood still, waiting for Wonwoo. In the back of his mind, there was still a ray of hope that maybe Wonwoo might like him back.

But why would he kid himself? He's just a friend in Wonwoo's eyes.

**To: Jeon Wonwoo**

Hey hyung, i heard from Seungcheol hyung that you were with Junhui hyung. I guess he had to help you with school stuff, right? Well, I'm not really sure if he was also with you when you stood me up yesterday. Anyway, i now know you have your reasons why you did that and i forgive u. I'm sorry i got angry at u :< and hyung when will you contact me again? i kept calling your cell but u won't answer. Did i do something wrong? I shouldn't be worried, right? I hope you're doing fine and if you need help with your studies, you can always call me! I'll always be here for you Wonwoo hyung :> ♡

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha i suck :'<


	4. Chapter 4

Minghao wandered around the campus, already lost. He never expected that the university he was admitted to was surprisingly big. He was torn between two decisions, whether to call his mom and scold him for letting him leave china or just ask a student for directions.

Minghao didn't want to leave his family, especially his mom who raised for two decades. Even though he had big dreams, he couldn't exchange them with his family. He grew up in a conservative household who respects every tradition of his family had. 

Minghao didn't just belong to himself, he also belonged to his family and as a grown man, he grew attached to his mom who did nothing but support him in every decision he made in his life. He was basically a mama's boy and leaving her all alone took a toll on him. 

Korea was great but having his mom living away from him was the flaw of that. If only his mom agreed to be with him then things would've been better. Maybe then, he didn't have a hard time moving his things in his new apartment, or getting lost so many times. 

He was running late for his first class and he needed to get there right away, but after running circles to find the lecture room, he found himself at the school's front gate.

He mentally scolded himself for being such a stupid being and was about to give up, not until he saw a tall man standing near him. Minghao walked closer to him and cleared his throat that earned the man's attention.

"hey, uhm. I'm a little lost, do you happen to know where the 8MC lecture hall is?" he politely asked, enunciating his words correctly. 

"oh, you're heading there too?" 

"yeah, It's my first class this afternoon." he smiled. "do you also take Professor Bang's class?" 

The man only nodded in response and scratched his head. Minghao only stood there, waiting for the man to lead the way and to his surprise, the taller man stretched out his hand into a handshake. 

"I'm Kim Mingyu, I'm a sophomore." 

"oh, nice to meet you Kim Mingyu-ssi, I'm Xu Minghao. I'm a sophomore too." 

Mingyu chuckled, "oh come on, no need to be formal. just call me Mingyu." 

"let's go." Minghao nodded and followed Mingyu from behind. He didn't felt like he had the right to walk by his side since he barely knew Mingyu. Mingyu knew what exactly Minghao felt so he backed up a little until he was walking side by side with the latter. 

"so, why did you transfer here?" Mingyu asked, attempting to vanish the awkwardness wrapped between them. 

"i got accepted at the art studio a few blocks away from here." he answered. "so i needed to transfer soon." 

"where was your old school?" 

"China" 

Mingyu was taken aback, unable to process what Minghao had told him. Realising that Minghao was really new to his surroundings, on how he spoke so formally to Mingyu and getting lost so often. 

"you'll adjust pretty soon," 

"i hope so, i barely know anyone here." he sighed. "so it'll be kind of... complicated, since I'm still having a hard time speaking the language." 

"honestly, you sound like a native speaker! I was pretty shocked when you told me you were from another country. The way you spoke the language sounds perfect."

"that's very nice of you, Mingyu-ssi." 

The both of them successfully dissolved the awkwardness into thin air as they talked to each other. Mingyu knew he found another friend whom he can lean on and Minghao was glad he knew someone like Mingyu who was worthy of his trust. 

As Mingyu spent his whole afternoon with his new friend Xu Minghao, he reminded him of someone he knew too well. Someone he knew too much that he saw his face while talking to Minghao. As if that someone had cloned his personality and slapped it onto someone else's body. 

It was as if Mingyu was with Wonwoo all this time. 

The way Minghao talked about his passion for art, it reminded him of Wonwoo passionately talking about his love for journalism. The way Minghao shared his interests in books to Mingyu, it reminded him of Wonwoo who would risk his life just for him to get the limited edition book of his favourite author. 

He missed Wonwoo so much that he started to see him in Minghao. 

"hey." 

"yeah?" Mingyu answered, as he finally snapped back into earth. 

"were you waiting for someone when i saw you at the front gate?" Minghao asked and slowly chewed his cheeseburger. 

Mingyu couldn't seem to respond Minghao's question. He found himself staring at Minghao's eyes, debating whether to answer him or just straight up lie. 

"oh, uhm." 

Minghao hummed, waiting for Mingyu to answer him. He pursed his lips and was about to say another word when Mingyu suddenly talked. 

"yeah, i was waiting for someone." he sighed. "but he didn't arrive. i waited for him to come but he was already with someone else." 

"are you sure?" Minghao asked. "what if he arrived after you left?" 

"but if i stayed there any longer, we would've been late for our class." 

"then you think you did the right thing, right?" Mingyu nodded. "then why do you look so down?" 

"because i thought he'd arrive if i waited for him sooner than he expected." 

"what if you ran to him and met him halfway instead of waiting for him to come to you? wouldn't that be much better?" Minghao asked and rested his chin on his palms. 

Mingyu asked himself, why didn't he run to Wonwoo right away? He would've seen Wonwoo with Junhui. He would've been with him instead of Junhui. Mingyu heaved a deep sigh, finding the right answers hid inside his mind. If only he had confessed to Wonwoo, would things turn out better than he expected?

Why did he let the course of nature flow when he could've turned it the way he wanted it to be? Why did he let fate rule his life? And why didn't he make his own choices?

Why did he cower when he was inlove with Wonwoo?

"If i ran and met him halfway, then that would mean that I would have never met and be friends with you." he answered, and shrugged off his foolish thoughts of Wonwoo actually accepting his feelings.

"what if we really never met?" Minghao asked once more, earning a chuckle from Mingyu. The taller man ruffled Minghao's hair and took a bite from his cheeseburger.

"then we wouldn't be sitting here eating cheeseburger together."

**To: Jeon Wonwoo**

Hi hyung, i met someone today. His name is Xu Minghao and he's from China! He's also a sophomore just like me and we share a few classes together. You know, it would be great if you guys would meet, i mean you really are the same! can you believe that? he's really passionate about art just like you about writing! And both of you likes to read books, he also likes John Green. You guys would be great friends, i guarantee you that. And hyung, i waited for you at the school's front gate but you didn't come and Minghao asked me, what if i ran to you and met you halfway? i would have already done that if i had the courage to but hyung, if i really did that, then i wouldn't meet Minghao, then we wouldn't be friends and talk to you about him :< so hyung, i made the right decision to just stand still and wait for you, right? Because if i hadn't done that, then Hao and I will never meet and that would be sad :((

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any questions, pls don't hesitate to ask me! i would always be available for u guys :>


	5. Chapter 5

"hey, are you okay?"

"huh?"

"you're zoning out. is everything alright?" Minghao's voice was laced with worry. Mingyu only smiled in return and continued to scribble on his notebook. 

"you can talk to me," Minghao nudged closer to Mingyu, eliminating the space between them and leaned his face closer to Mingyu. 

Mingyu gulped every saliva left in his mouth when he felt Minghao was too close to him. Minghao's scent was starting to stick onto Mingyu's clothes, just like how Wonwoo's scent would always be around him wherever he goes. 

Mingyu mentally cursed, feeling like a fool. He cleared his throat and shrugged off his thoughts of Wonwoo.

"you've been like this since last week, are you really okay?" he asked. "is this about that guy?" 

Bingo. It was about that guy. Minghao saw how Mingyu's expression changed when he mentioned that. The way he pursed his lips and how he looked so troubled made Minghao worry of his friend. He shifted a few inches away from Mingyu and rested his elbow on the table, fixating his gaze on Mingyu. 

"i haven't seen him since last week, he wouldn't even contact me or atleast let me know his whereabouts." he sighed. "I'm just worried, you know?" 

"have you heard about him in your circle of friends? or his classmates?" 

"yeah, Seungcheol hyung keeps me updated. I just don't get it, why won't Wonwoo hyung tell it straight to my face? I thought I'm his bestfriend." 

Minghao chuckled on how Mingyu pouted like a duckling. It was evident that he really missed Wonwoo and Minghao knew what exactly was happening. And he wondered, why was Mingyu not aware of it? 

"so he's doing fine, right?" Mingyu nodded. 

"too fine that he's just doing alright without me by his side."

"if it worries you too much, why don't you go to him and tell him what you truly feel? I bet that would put you on ease." Minghao said.

The sky was so blue and bright that Mingyu could clearly see Minghao's face. He had no worry written all over his face and he was at ease. As if he had no problems to deal with. and for a second, Mingyu envied him. He envied how Minghao could easily talk his mind out, how he was free to do the things that he want. He envied how Minghao views his way of life.

"how could I? I'm too scared to get rejected."

"if you keep on holding back, nothing good will happen to you." he answered. "if you think that he really is worth the risk, then why do you keep on letting your fear swallow you up?"

"I... I'm too scared."

"If you keep acting like that, you're definitely going to miss a lifetime with Wonwoo, I mean, it's right ahead of you and all you gotta do is run... run to him, Mingyu-ya."

Mingyu chuckled. "yeah. I guess you're right."

Mingyu looked over to his side and saw Minghao's beautiful side profile. How his eyes illuminated the ray of sunlight that kissed his pale skin. It was a beautiful sight, and Mingyu simply loved it. 

"but you know, i also can't blame you. confessing is a really hard thing to do." Minghao sighed. "since we all have different opinions, beliefs and how we handle situations. If it's easy for me, then maybe it would be hard for you." 

"so it's really okay to take your time and whatever happens, it will happen since the future is not ours to tell." Minghao locked his gaze on Mingyu's eyes and flashed a comforting smile. "let time flow." 

"I wish I had an optimistic view of life just like you."

"no that's not a good idea. you should be yourself, you'll stand out more if you'd do that." 

Mingyu chuckled, realising that Minghao was actually the complete opposite of him. Just like him and Wonwoo. Neither of them had the same interests and their personalities would contradict.

His eyes conveyed deep feelings. It was full of happiness, content, something so different from what he felt ever since Wonwoo stood him up. Mingyu wanted to feel Minghao's emotion. He wanted to feel like that again. He wanted to be happy. 

"I think I'm gonna melt if you keep staring at me." Minghao chuckled. Mingyu cleared his throat and looked the other way. He wiped the sweat on his temple and pursed his lips, feeling embarrassed of what he did. 

"i wasn't s-staring!" Mingyu stuttered. 

"yes you were!" 

"let's just go! we're gonna be late for class." Mingyu stood up and fixed his things, not sparing a glance at Minghao. 

"stop changing the subject! come back here!" Mingyu brisk walked, intentionally leaving Minghao behind. 

Minghao picked up his pace until he walked side by side with Mingyu. He chuckled as he looked over to Mingyu who looked so uneasy and the heat waves wasn't helping Mingyu either.

"i wasn't staring, okay?" 

"okay, if you say so." Minghao giggled. 

"i said i wasn't staring!" Mingyu whined that made Minghao into a laughing mess. 

"i already said okay! what's wrong with that?" 

"you looked like you didn't believe what i just said." He pouted. 

Minghao playfully slapped Mingyu's arm, teasing the latter once more. "i believe you, okay? i know you're telling the truth." 

The two found comfort in each other. A week had only passed since they met yet the bond that they started to share was priceless. Minghao found someone that he can lean on, someone who is worthy of his trust. 

Mingyu's way of life never ceased to amaze Minghao. The way he's persistent about something he really love. The way he loved Wonwoo so much would always remind Minghao to never give up on something you had always longed for. Where Mingyu knew his place in Wonwoo's life and never forced something just to favor his wants, it moved Minghao. 

How he smiled even though he was hurting, Minghao wondered why would someone like Mingyu who looked so cheerful on the outside be so broken on the inside. 

He admired every flaw that Mingyu got and with that, his heart thumped. He could feel everything around him moving so slow and he could only see one person. 

He saw Mingyu, and only him.

"hey, Hao?" Minghao hummed in response, letting Mingyu continue. Mingyu had a serious look on his face and Minghao felt like he knew where this conversation will lead to.

"I'm going to confess my feelings to Wonwoo hyung."

**To: Jeon Wonwoo**

Hyung, Minghao and i had a deep conversation about life and yeah, obviously most of it was about me not confessing my feelings to you :/ i realised so many things when Minghao and i talked about it. He made me realise so many things. That i shouldn't cower and hide what i truly felt. That i should be free to say and do the things that I want. Fear had always been with me since the day I fell for you hyung, so confessing is a bit hard. I'm also scared, i had so many questions and I've never been this anxious before since you were always by my side. But now, i feel like you're so distant, you're so far away from me hyung :< The thought of you being with Junhui hyung scares me so much. I'm scared. Because it made me realise what am i to you in your life. That I'm just a friend and nothing more than that. I also feel pathetic, but yeah, Minghao is right. Whatever happens, it will happen since the future is not mine to tell. I will confess my feelings to you hyung but I just don't know how. I hope nothing bad will happen when I finally pour my heart out to you :( anyway, i really love you hyung. i really do. i love you so much, Wonwoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update every once in a while since I'll be VERY VERY BUSY with school(hell). I haven't done my essay so im pretty fucked up right now :') if u have questions, pls don't hesitate to ask me!


	6. Chapter 6

"seriously? still no progress? where did your confidence go? did you fucking eat it?" Soonyoung was enraged. His brows furrowed and his voice was laced with every bit of frustration he felt.

"don't be so mean. Wonwoo's not someone you can talk to so easily. I understand what you feel Mingyu-ya, you should take your time." Seungcheol lightly pinched Soonyoung's forearm, hoping that the latter would shut his mouth.

"no wonder i keep hearing you cry every night." Soonyoung rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "i just don't want you to get hurt Mingyu-ya."

Mingyu sighed, unable to answer Seungcheol and Soonyoung. He felt a warm hand rubbing comforting circles on his back, it was too familiar that Mingyu knew right away who it was.

"Soonyoung hyung does have a point but I also agree with you, Seungcheol hyung. I mean, it's just been a month, nothing bad will happen." Minghao softly spoke. 

A month has passed yet Mingyu was still not making any progress and that is the reason why Soonyoung was so furious at him.

Minghao slowly reached for Mingyu's hand and squeezed it gently. He flashed a comforting smile at the latter, assuring him that everything would turn out fine. Mingyu smiled back and squeezed Minghao's hand tighter, he's glad that someone like Minghao understood him. He's glad that even though he was too complicated, Minghao chose to be patient with him. 

"I'll be here for you, I'll always help you out so, you don't need to push yourself too much." Minghao said, his eyes locked onto Mingyu. "besides, we still have a long way ahead of us! you still have plenty of chances." 

"yeah, Minghao's right and you Soonyoung, don't be too pessimistic! we live in such a beautiful world so don't always look on the bad side of life." Seungcheol pulled Soonyoung closer to him and squeezed the younger man's waist.

Soonyoung's face was screaming with annoyance and quickly pushed Seungcheol's face away from him. Mingyu only chuckled at the sight in front of him. 

"why do you keep on forcing your love on me? you know I hate skinship." Soonyoung hissed. 

"you only hate it when I'm the one asking for it." Seungcheol replied. 

He knew his Soonyoung hyung was secretly liking it when Seungcheol gets too touchy with him and he knew Soonyoung was just the same as him. They were both cowards and unable to tell what they truly feel. 

"I'll go ahead guys, i have class in 15 minutes. I'll leave my baby to you." Seungcheol blew a kiss to Soonyoung, only for him to get a glare in return. 

"I'll go ahead too. Hao, be sure to attend dance practice, okay?" Minghao nodded and bid goodbye to their hyungs who walked side by side with their hands intertwined. 

"are you sure they're not in a relationship?" Minghao asked, realising that his hand was still holding Mingyu. He slowly freed his hand from Mingyu's touch and kept his hands to himself. 

"honestly? I have no idea. Soonyoung hyung keeps denying it yet he always let Seungcheol hyung hold him. They have a pretty complicated relationship."

"they'd make a pretty good couple. How long have they been acting like that?" Minghao's voice was laced with confusion since he only knew them since last month. 

"last month, i guess? Soonie hyung is kind of uhh secretive, when it comes to his love life." Mingyu explained. "oh wait, he's not really secretive! he's just embarrassed that he finally gave into Seungcheol hyung."

"Seungcheol hyung is so cool. He's so, free. He's not afraid to let everyone know that he's madly inlove with Soonyoung hyung." Minghao chuckled, a sign of agreement.

"He's not afraid to tell Soonyoung hyung how much he loves him." 

Seungcheol was like a bull, if he wants something, he doesn't stop until he gets it. Seungcheol was someone so opposite of Mingyu. If Seungcheol was a bull, he would consider himself as a chicken. 

"I wish i was just like him."

Mingyu bit his lip rather hard, with every emotion hitting him right in the chest. Where for once, he wanted to be brave. Where he wanted to be someone reliable. Someone who would make Wonwoo feel that he's always safe. That he's always loved.

He wanted to be a man that Wonwoo deserved. But soon he realised, he'll never become that man. Because he was always stuck and he could never move forward. 

Mingyu knew he'll never be a man he wished that he would become. 

"Your secrets would always turn into regrets." Minghao broke the silence. "my mom always thought me, that if we wanted to say something, we should never hold back."

"Because once the opportunity is gone, we could never reverse time and we will end up blaming ourselves for wasting that precious moment right ahead of us." 

Minghao heaved a deep sigh and looked over to Mingyu, he had worry written all over his face and everything just feels too much. 

"I'm not forcing you to pour out your feelings, Mingyu. But it would be better to just tell Wonwoo everything, because i don't want you to regret every decision that you had made in your life" Minghao smiled and nudged closer to Mingyu and pulled him into a tight hug.

"and always remember, whatever happens, I'll always be your friend. you'll always have me, Mingyu" Mingyu wrapped his arms around Minghao's back, feeling his warmth as he breathed in his floral citrus scent. 

Minghao's scent somewhat calmed Mingyu. An assurance that when he messes up, someone will always be there for him and that someone is Xu Minghao.

"Okay, thank you Hao." Mingyu pulled out from the hug and ruffled Minghao's hair. "I'm glad that I met you." 

"I could also say the same." 

Both of them parted their ways. Mingyu finally gained the courage to stand and man up. He's glad that his friends never gave up on him, he's glad that they were always with him. 

Mingyu found himself on Wonwoo's doorstep. He bit his lip and finally pressed the doorbell. Mingyu plastered a warm smile, ready to greet his hyung but to his surprise, someone answered the door that wasn't Wonwoo. 

"Oh hey Mingyu! What brings you here?" 

"hey, Junhui hyung..."

**To: Jeon Wonwoo**

Hi hyung, i went to your apartment but you weren't there. Junhui hyung opened the door for me but i stopped myself from going inside. Why was he in your house? Seungcheol hyung told me that you've got nothing on your plate already and you're always free. So why won't you answer to my calls and texts? And whenever I tried to visit you, you're always not home. I'm starting to think that you're avoiding me. Did i do something wrong hyung? I don't understand. Why are you avoiding me? I thought we were doing fine... I thought we were okay. I promise hyung I won't cling unto you anymore. I promise I will always give you space. I promise I will always think of you first. I promise that I'll always be there for you. I won't spam your phone. I won't show up uninvited. I will do everything hyung, just please, please come back to me. You're the only one that I need. I was finally going to confess but I feel like I'm too late. Are you dating Junhui hyung already? If so, please tell me. Please tell me so that I can stop my feelings for you because hyung... It hurts so much. But i still couldn't do anything because even the world turns upside down, i would always, always love you Wonwoo hyung. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why is cheol so pretty


	7. Chapter 7

"you know hyung, i was just wondering... why are you so hard on Mingyu?" Minghao panted as he wiped the excessive sweat on his forehead. His body was sore and he could barely feel his legs.

"that's because i-"

"Soon! can we take a break for like an hour? I'm so tired! We've been practicing for like- i don't know.. 10 hours already?" Junhui whined and rested his head on Chan's leg that made the younger groan in frustration.

It was already 11 in the evening yet they haven't finished practicing their performance. Everyone was tired but they were determined to polish their dance, because according to their dance leader Soonyoung, it is all about perfection.

"let's call it a day but y'all should come early or I'll whoop your ass." Soonyoung clapped his hands and that was everyone's cue to leave the practice room.

"that's because I don't want Mingyu to end up just like me." Soonyoung whispered and confusion was built up inside Minghao.

"just like you?" 

"coward, afraid of taking risks." Minghao only looked at Soonyoung, trying his best to read what's in the latter's mind.

"so you better help me! Mingyu is just a baby after all." Minghao chuckled and nodded. He knew exactly what Soonyoung was talking about and he wondered, why is loving someone so complicated? 

He shrugged off all of his thoughts as he wiped his sweat with a clean towel and changed his sweaty shirt. Everyone was exhausted and can't wait to go home. Well, the school festival is coming near and Soonyoung wants to give his all because his life is all about dancing. 

"Guys! Let's go home together." Soonyoung placed his arm around Chan's shoulder that made the younger wince in pain.

"I thought you're going home with Seungcheol?" Junhui asked. 

"that guy? he didn't even call me once! he's probably busy flirting with Jeonghan." Soonyoung hissed.

"Jeonghan hyung and Seungcheol hyung aren't in that kind of relationship, I know it because Jeonghan hyung has a boyfriend." Chan softly spoke and carefully locked the studio as they went outside. "and Seungcheol hyung likes you, Soonie hyung- oh wait, he doesn't just like you, he loves you hyung!"

"I don't care, I still hate him."

"why do you hate him?" Minghao asked, because no matter what angle he looks at, there's nothing to be angry about what Seungcheol is doing.

"Becau-" 

"Baby!" The four of them turned their heads to see who shouted and to their surprise, it was Seungcheol who happily waved his arms at Soonyoung and a guy wearing specs.

Minghao looked closely to see who it was and as they walked closer to them, he instantly knew who that guy was. Because that guy was Mingyu's wallpaper for god knows how long and for some reasons, it made Minghao's heart sank. 

Soonyoung face palmed after seeing Seungcheol. He still couldn't understand, after all the people who liked Seungcheol, why would he love someone as lowly as him? 

"I told you not to call me that." Seungcheol only chuckled in response and pulled Soonyoung closer to him. 

Seungcheol whispered, "I know you love it." 

"Won! Did you come see me too? Are you here for me as well?" Junhui exclaimed and held onto Wonwoo's cold palms. 

"uh yeah?" Junhui jumped at Wonwoo, he couldn't contain his excitement that he hugged the hell out of the slim boy. The both of them almost stumbled down but luckily, Wonwoo kept his balance. 

"I hate you all! Why would you bring your boyfriends here? you guys know that I'm single." Chan whined. Minghao looked over to Junhui that clung onto Wonwoo like a leech. He gritted his teeth and anger was built up inside him. 

"I'm not Junhui's boyfriend." Wonwoo flatly stated. 

"then what are you?" Minghao asked, his voice laced with every anger he felt.

Minghao couldn't help but to be rude at the guy he only met today, but then again, he felt like he had the right to do so since it was Wonwoo's fault why Mingyu cries every night. Because it's Minghao's right to protect his friend, Mingyu.

"If you guys aren't a couple then don't act like one." Minghao raised an eyebrow. "and keep your hands to yourself." Junhui immediately pulled his arms away from Wonwoo and placed his palms inside his pocket. 

Wonwoo scoffed, obviously annoyed at Minghao's remark. He walked closely to the latter and felt a grip holding his wrist, which he immediately swatted away. 

"that's not something very polite to say with that dirty mouth of yours." Wonwoo stated, his face inches away from Minghao. 

"do i look like i care?"

Wonwoo was about to push Minghao when Seungcheol interfered and stood between them. The older male could see the rage filled in their eyes and he definitely knew something was up. Soonyoung pulled Minghao away from Wonwoo and held a tight grip on his forearm.

"Wonwoo hyung! you told me you'd treat me to dinner, right? I'm starving! Let's go!" Chan instantly dragged Wonwoo away from them and waved goodbye. Junhui walked alongside with them leaving the three men alone. 

"God, what was that?" Seungcheol faced Minghao who had his head down. 

"He was so oblivious of Mingyu's feelings and he's fucking stupid for hurting Mingyu! That Junhui even clung unto him like a freaking leech, i just feel like i had to say that shit in front of hi-"

"why did you do that?" Soonyoung's voice was calm, which was different from his usual voice.

"i just don't want Mingyu to get hurt... i can't bear to think that the guy who hurt him was too oblivious of what Mingyu felt. I can't bear to think that Mingyu keeps on wasting his tears for someone who doesn't even care about him." Minghao was shivering.

With every word he spoke, his voice trembled. His mind was in a blur but his heart was at peace. He could feel his heart beating loudly and his lips shivered. After a few deep breaths, his mind was now clear and all he could think of was

Kim Mingyu.

**To: Jeon Wonwoo**

Hi hyung. I just talked with Minghao on the phone and he asked me if i just cried but i told him that i was okay and I'm kind of getting the hang of it. And Soonyoung hyung told me that i should be fine because you're just doing fine without me. I don't know but it sounds like we're a couple ㅋㅋ. I really wanna see you hyung :< i want to talk to you and hug you and kiss you and never let you go. I'm getting excited since the school festival is coming up and it's obvious that you would show up since Seungcheol hyung always drag you out of your room. I know because i did that once when i dragged you out because you're not getting enough sunlight. I was kinda proud of myself back then :>. Oh and hyung, will you please reply to my messages? I'm getting worried :( and as long as you're fine, then I'm fine as well. I love you hyung! Always and forever ♡♡♡♡♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if the rumor "cheol ripping his shirt" on Ellen is true, then i shall bid goodbye to the world and be his slave forever-- im just kidding but if it really is true THEN I WILL STAY LOYAL TO HIM AND WILL NEVER LOOK BACK TO WONWOO AND SOONYOUNG.

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language so there are a lot of grammatical errors and shit typos, im so sorry in advanced :((


End file.
